japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
V19 New Life Part 2
あの戦いから数日後――。レイヴェルが冥界に発った次の日だ。 *A few days after that fight -. Reivu~eru I next day that stood in the underworld is. ついにやってきました生徒会選挙の本番たる立候補者のスピーチ! *Production serving candidates of speech of the student council election finally came! 全校生徒が体育館に集められて, 立候補者の最終スピーチそ聞き, 最後に投票していく。 *The student body is gathered in the gymnasium, listen final speech of its candidates, will continue to the end to vote. ここがゼノヴィアにとっての正念場だろう。 *Here would be a crucial moment for the Zenovu~ia. さてさて, 次々と立候補者がスピーチをやっていくなかで, 副会長を目指す匙も壇上に立つ! *Well, one after another among the candidates is going to do the speech, spoon to aim the Vice President also stand on stage! 『えー, 僕が生徒会の副会長に立候捕した理由は――』 *"Well, the reason that I was catching Tatsuko to vice-president of the student council -" マイクを通して無難な内容を話す匙だった。 まあ, 堅実なあいつらしいものだ。生徒たちからの反応も悪くない。 *It was spoon to speak innocuous content through a microphone. Well, it's what seems to him solid. Not bad reaction from the students. 「よっ! 運動部期待の星!」 *"Depending! Of athletic expectations stars! " なんて野次も飛んで, 爆笑を生んだが, 概ね好評のスピーチだった。 *It flew even taunted birth lol, but was generally well received speech. 『――ということもあり, 僕は支取前会長の方針を継承しつつも柔軟な対応で運営したいと思います。運動部の皆さん。特に男子! 僕に投票しても, きちんと言う通りにしてくれないとさすがに困りますんで, 当選したら三つのうち二つぐらいは聞いてください』 *"--That is, I support before I want to operate in flexible while maintaining the policy of the President. Movement of people. Especially men! If elected, I'm indeed troubled me to neatly right also voted for me, and to hear about two out of three ' 最後まで生徒に笑いをもたらして匙はスピーチを終える。おおっ, 生徒からいい反応だな。 こりゃ, 当選確実かね。 *Last until bringing laughter to the student spoon to finish the speech. Covered, that's a good reaction from students. Absorbing it, I wonder if elected certainty. 次はついに生徒会長立候捕者のスピーチだ。 *Next'm finally speech of student council president candidates. 『続きまして, 生徒会長立候補者のスピーチです。 花戒桃さん, お願いします』 *"And continued, is the speech of the student council president candidates. Hanakai-san, thank you. " 呼ばれて壇上の椅子から立ち上がり, マイクの前に立つ。 花戒さんは静かに声を発した。 *Called and rising from a chair of the stage, stand in front of the microphone. Hanakai-san was quietly issued a voice. 『私が生徒会長に立候補した理由は――前会長である支取蒼那先輩の姿を間近で見ていて, 前会長の意思を受け継ぎつつも新しい駒王学園を皆さんと作りたいと思ったからです』 *"The reason I ran for student council president is - to watch up close the figure of Souna Shitori senior is a former chairman, it is while inheriting the intention of former chairman also a new piece King school because I wanted to make with you " 彼女のスピーチは理知的であり, 言い淀むところもなく, 生徒たちに聞き込ませるだけの弁舌が振るわれていた。 *Eloquence of her speech is an intellectual, and, also function as well, just to make listen to the students was being drastically. 花戒さんは, ソーナ前会長をすぐそばで見てきて感じたここと, 思ったことを素直に話し, そこから見えてきた次代の生徒会のあり方, 駒王学園の新しいビジョンを簡潔にわかりやすく生徒たちに語りかけた。 花戒さんの生徒会を愛しているという気持ちが見えてくる見事なスピーチであり, *Hanakai-san, and here felt have seen beside the Zona former chairman immediately, and talk honestly that I thought, student council of the way of the next generation that has been seen from there, briefly clearly a new vision of Koma-o Gakuen I spoke to the students. Is a brilliant speech that comes into view feeling that loves student council's Hanakai-san, 『――以上が, 私, 花戒桃の掲げる新しい駒王学園生徒会の姿です。 どうぞ, 皆さん, よろしくお願い致します』 *"- More than, I, is the appearance of a new piece King Gakuen Student Council listed the Hanakai. Please, everyone, thank you. " 生徒たちからの拍手も多かった。 *Was greater applause from the students. ……皆, しんと静まりかえって聞き入っていたからな……。 このままだと, 花戒さんに票を持ってかれちまう! *…… Not listening, hushed silence everyone, because... At this rate, and get off, Hanakai's votes! そして, 最後に壇上の椅子から腰をあげたのは――, *And, was it that raised the waist from last on stage of chair -, 『最後に同じく生徒会長に立候補しているゼノヴィアさん, スピーチチをお願いします』 *"Mr. Zenovu~ia that running for the last same student council president, thank you speech" ゼノヴィアだ! しかもトリだ! うわぁ, マイクの前に立っていない俺てすら, 緊張してきたわ! *I Zenovu~ia! And it's bird! Wow, I Te even that is not standing in front of the microphone, you've been nervous! 「ゼノヴィアちゃん, 大丈夫だよな!」 *"Zenovu~ia-chan, I'm fine!" 「お, 俺はゼノヴィアちゃんがスピーチに滑っても一票入れるぞ!」 *"Please, I put one vote also slipped to Zenovu~ia chan speech!" 俺の両脇に座る松田と元浜も謎の緊張をしていた。 *Mazda and Motohama sit in my both sides also had a tension of mystery. ……実は俺, 昨夜, ゼノヴィアが今日話すスピーチの内容を読ませてもらったんだ。 とても無難なものだった。 アーシア, イリナ, 桐生のフォローもあり, 要点を絞ったキレイな内容でいて, わかりやすいものだったよ。 *...... In fact I, last night, I was asked to to read the contents of the speech Zenovu~ia speak today. And was very safe. Asia, Irina, There is also a follow-up of Kiryu, you can stomach clean content that focus point, it was understandable. ――でも, どこか, ゼノヴィアらしさがうかがえないものだったようにも思えた。 *--However, Zenovia somewhere, also seemed like things nothing seeming to suggest that it was. あいつなら……もっとあいつらしい, ゼノヴィアにしか言えないものがあるんじゃないのかな。 *Knowing him. I'm not there is something more he seems to be, not only to the Novia? そう感じながらも俺は, ゼノヴィアがマイクの前に立つのを待った。 *While feeling so I waited, Zenovia stand in front of the microphone. ついにマイクの前に立ち, ゼノヴィアが全校生徒を一望する。 懐からスピーチ用の用紙を取り出して, 読もうとする。 ――が, 口を開いたところで, しばし考え込むゼノヴィア。 すると, その紙をしまってしまう。 *Finally Standing in front of the microphone, Zenovu~ia is overlooking the whole school. Remove the paper for the speech from the bosom, and to read it. - Is, where you open the mouth, thoughtfully often Zenovu~ia. Then, I would put away the paper. そして, ゼノヴィアは息を整えたのち, 語り出した。 *And, Zenovu~ia After you have established a breath, began to speak. 『……私は, この歳になるまで教会の関連施設で育った世間知らずだ。 この学校に通うまで学生というものに無緑だった。 この国の教育という観念から言えば, 丸十年の間, 勉強は学校に通わず, 教会で受けたことになる』 *『…… It's a naïve until this age, I grew up in church-related facilities. To attend this school students to nothingness was green. Speaking from the notion of education in this country, round ten years, studying is onto, will be received in the Church ' 突然のスピーチに生徒たちからどよめきが沸くが, それでもゼノヴィアは続ける。 *Although groans is boiled from students to sudden speech, still Zenovu~ia continue. 『私が生徒会の会長に立候補したのは, この学園での生活が楽しかったことが起因している。 生まれて初めて通った学校だ。 つまらないと感じたことは, 一度だってなかった。 各種いろんな授業も, 休み時間にクラスメイトと雑談することも, オカルト研究部での部活動も, 体育祭や文化祭などの行事も, 京都への修学旅行も, 全部新鮮で心の底から楽しかった。 うまく言えないが, 私はこの学校が大好きなんだと思う。 こんなにおもしろい場所がこの世にあっていいのかと, 毎回思ってしまう。 そして, こんな私を助けてくれたこの学校の生徒の皆にも心かち感謝を伝えたい。 学校生活も知らなかった世間知らずの私と仲良くしてくれて, 本当にありがとう。 だから, 私が生徒会長に立候補した理由というのもこの学校と, この学校に通う皆に恩返しをしたいからだと思う』 *"I ran for student council president, it is caused by living in this school was fun. It's the first time through school was born. That it was felt to be boring, did not Even once. Various various classes also, also be chatting with classmates in rest time, also extracurricular activities in the occult Research Department, also events such as sports festival and cultural festival, also school trip to Kyoto, and fun from the fresh and mind of the bottom all was. Although not say well, I think I'm love this school. And what good there in this world is so interesting place, I would think every time. And I want to tell everyone thank won also the hearts of students of this school me helped me. In get along with me and I did not know naive also school life, really thank you. So, I think I and this school is also the reason that ran for student council president, and because you want to give back to everyone to attend this school. " とても, 生徒会長に立候補する者のスピーチとはいえない, ただの個人の学校への感想に近いものだ。 それでも, 生徒の皆が真剣に聞き入っていた。 誰一人として, バカにする者も, 無視する者さえいない。 *Very, it can not be said that a person of speech to run for student council president, and something close to the impressions of the only private school. Still, everyone of the students had listened to seriously. As no one, even those who want to fool, even not the person that you want to ignore. 『私はこの駒王学園に何かをを残したいんだ。 生まれて初めて通った学校, 初めて体験する学校生活, こんなにも貴重なことを伝えてくれる場所に私は私がいた証拠を残したい。 それが, 生徒会長になって, この学校のため, この学校に通う皆のために尽力することだと, 単純な考え方かもしれないが, そう自然と行き着いた。 私は支取前会長とは毛色の違う生徒会長になるだろう。 至らない部分も多いと思う。 でも, そう感じたら, 遠慮なく文句を言ってくれ。 不満を漏らしてくれ。 私はそれに全力で応える! 何か困ったことがあったら, 私に頼ってほしい! 必ず私が助けに行く! 生徒会長という立場を大いに利用して, 私はこの学校に通う皆を絶対に守りぬいてみせる! 私はこの一年間, この学校と学生の皆に, 私が学校に通えなかった十年分の楽しさを教えてもらった。 だからこそ, 残りの一年で私は全力でこの学校を守りたい。 生徒の皆を守りたい! 誰からも愛される駒王学園にしたい!』 *"I'm want to leave a something to this Koma-o school. First time through school by birth, school life for the first time experience, in a location that will tell you so much valuable I want to leave I had evidence. It is, become a student council president, because of this school, and would be to efforts for everyone to attend this school, it might be a simple way of thinking, and ended up with so natural. I and Souna former chairman would be student council president with different hair color. I think does not lead part often. But, if you feel so, tell him feel free to complain. Let me complained. I respond with full force to it! If you have that something was in trouble, I want you to rely on me! Always go to my help! By greatly use the position that student council president, I'll show have survived protect everyone to attend this school absolutely! I this year, everyone in this school and students, I have taught me the joy of decades worth of not attending school. That's why, I want to protect this school with full force in the rest of the year. I want to protect everyone's students! I want to Koma-o school that everyone loved from! " 全力で, 心の底から訴えているものだと, 誰もが理解できた。 あんなに一生懸命, 想いを伝えようとマイクを通して訴えるゼノヴィアの姿を見れば, それが本音なのだとわかるだろうから――。 *At full power, when something you have complained from the bottom of my heart, everyone can understand. So much hard, and if you look to try to convey the feelings the Zenovu~ia figure of appeal through a microphone, because you'll find it with's a real intention -. 最後にゼノヴィアは笑顔で言う。 *Finally Zenovu~ia says with a smile. 『皆, 楽しい駒王学園にしよう。 いや, 私がしようと思う。 だから, こんな私をどうかよろしくお願いします』 *"Everyone, trying to fun piece King School. No, I think I will try. So, thank you like me whether Regards " 頭を下げるゼノヴィアに――特大の声援と拍手が沸いた。 *To head down the Novia--oversized cheers and applause boiled. 「うおおおおおおおおおおおおっ!」 *`U ōo ōo ōo ō o~tsu!' 「ゼノヴィアちゃーん! 最高だーっ!」 *See the Novia-CHAN! Best-gone! " 「頼りにするぜ, ゼノヴィアさーん!」 *"We're Gonna to rely, Zenovu~ia-san" 「カッコイイ! ゼノヴィアせんぱーい!」 *"Cool! Zenovu~ia Senpa-i!" 「一票入れるぜ! いえーいっ!」 *"It ze put one vote! Yeah say!" いままでにないほどの声援が届く。 先生から 「静かに! 静粛に!」 という注意が飛んでも, 生徒たちの興奮は冷めることがなかった――。 *Reaches you cheering as never ago. From teachers ' be quiet! Quietly! ' that had no caution flew, even dull students ' excitement--. 花戒さんは生徒会への愛を語った。 けれど, ゼノヴィアは対照的に――生徒たちと学園への愛を貫き通して語った。 それが顕著に出た二人のスピーチだったと思う。 *Hanakai-san told the love of the student council. But, Zenovu~ia in contrast to - told by perpetuate the love of the students and the school. You think it was two people of speech that came out significantly. 見れば, アーシアもイリナも桐生も――ゼノヴィアのスピーチに涙を流しながら拍手を贈っていた。 *If you look, Asia also Irina also Kiryu also - had gave the applause and tears to Zenovu~ia of speech. スピーチも終わり, 投票も済んだあとで俺は体育館を去る途中に見知った人影を見かけた。 追ってみれば――そこにはシスター・グリゼルダの姿があった。 *I saw the shadow waiting to leave the gymnasium I in after the speech ended, did vote. If you follow--there was his sister Griselda. ハンカチて目元をぬぐっていた。 近づく俺に気づいたようだった。 *I had wiped the eyes with a handkerchief. Approaching it seemed to noticed me. 「グリゼルダさん, 来てたんですね」 *' Griselda-San, did you come? ' 「……ええ, 年甲斐もなく, あの子の演説なんかで泣いてしまうなんて……。 まったく, 涙脆くなったものです」 *「…… Yes, age is not, it's something in the speech of the child cries. Is made at all, easily moved to tears ' グリゼルダさんは涙に濡れながらこう続ける。 *Griselda's continues while wet with tears. 「……無愛想で, 誰彼構わず突っ込んでいった 『斬り姫』 が, あんなまぶしいほどの笑顔を見せるなんて…………」 *「…… Show more blunt, anyone, said his "slash"Princess, so dazzling smile!........................ " 「いいスピーチでした」 *"It was a good speech." 俺は心底そう思えた感想を伝えると, シスターは誇らしそうに微笑んだ。 *I and convey the impression that seemed genuinely so, Sister smiled pride likely. 「――自慢の 『妹』 ですから」 *From 'that proud little sister-' そこへ現れたのはゼノヴィアだった。 *It was Zenovu~ia had appeared there. 「あ, イッセー。 それにシスター・グリゼルダ! 来てくれたのか!」 *"Oh, Issey. And Sister Griselda! What came! " 「おまえな, 体育館から離れていいのか?」 *"You of, Is it good away from the gym?" 俺がそう訊くと, 「外の空気を吸いにきたんだ」 と朗らかに答えた。 *As I ask so, was cheerful to answer "I came to suck out of the air." そのゼノヴィアが俺の腕に絡んで, シスター・グリゼルダに言う。 *At stake in the Zenovu~ia is my arm, I say to Sister Griselda. 「そうだ, ちょうどいい! この機会だ, 言ってしまおう! シスター, 私もイリナがミカエルさまからいただいた部屋を私個人で使いたいのだが, どう思うだろうか?」 *"Yeah, right! This opportunity, I should say! Sister, I also just want to use in my personal room that Irina has received from Michael clients, but how would think? " ――っ! こ, この娘はぁぁぁぁっ! あんなにいいスピーチをしたあとで, こんなことを言うんだからな! *- Tsu! This, this daughter Aaaa~tsu! After you have a so much good speech, I because I say such a thing! とうのシスターは――感動から一転! こめかみをピクピクとさせて, 迫力のある笑みでゼノヴィアの顔を両手でつかむ! *Thank you sister is--changed radically from the excitement! Temple twitching is, let me grab with both hands the Novia face smile and vivid! 「……あなたって子は! 私の感動を返しなさい!」 *「…… Is your child! Give back my excitement! " 「……あうううっ, だ, だが, こういうことは 『姉役』 であるシスターに報告すべきかなと思ったから……っ」 *The "...... Auu~tsu, but, but, these things are Tsu ...... Because I thought that should be reported to the Sister is a" *big sister . '" 「まったく, とんだ 『妹』 ですっ!」 *"At all, grinded terrible" little sister "!" はははっ, なんつーか, やっぱり, ゼノヴィアらしいというか。 *Is gone, what ー?,? after all, Zenovia seems to be that. その日から, ゼノヴィアは――クァルタ姓を名乗ることになる。 グリゼルダさんが 『妹』 として見ていたことを再認識するように, ゼノヴィアも彼女のことを 『妹』 だと再確認できたからだろう。 *From that day, Zenovu~ia is - will be claiming the Ku~aruta surname. To re-recognize that Griselda's had seen as a "sister", Zenovu~ia will also that of her because I can re-confirmed that it is "sister". そして, 後日, 生徒会選挙の結果が発表された――。 *And, at a later date, was announced the results of the student council election -. 生徒会長以外の役職は概ねスムーズに決まり, 注目の会長戦は――僅差で勝負がついたという。 *Determined to smooth student officers other than the President generally, chairman warfare of attention - narrow margin in that with the game. 結果を知って, 花戒桃さんは微笑みながらこう述べた。 *Result to know, Hanakai-san says with a smile. 「これでいいのだと思います。 だって, 駒王学園らしいじゃないですか」 *"I think it 's good in this. I mean, do you not it seems Koma-o Gakuen" 駒王学園・新生徒会役員 *Koma-o school and new student council officer 生徒会長 / ゼノヴィア・クァルタ (二年生) *Student council president / Zenovu~ia-Ku~aruta (Second grade) 副会長 / 匙元士郎 (二年生) *Vice Chairman / Saji Genshirou (Second grade) 筆記 / 巡巴柄 (二年生), 加茂忠美 (二年生), 百鬼黄龍 (一年生) *Written / Meguri Tomoe (second grade), Kamo Tadami (sophomore), Nakiri Ōryū (one year) 会計 / 草下憐耶 (二年生), 仁村留流子 (一年生), ミラー力・ヴォルデンベルグ (一年生) *Billing / Kusaka Reya (sophomore), Nimura Ruruko (one year), Milaca Voldenbergh (one year)